


invite to server?

by startscribbling12



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, College, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Memes, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Texting, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startscribbling12/pseuds/startscribbling12
Summary: under the same sky3:58pmoh gross he's my cousin guysluckythirteen4:00pmis any of this surprising thoblondes do it better4:02pmi'm more surprised that saix forgot to desync his messagesblondes do it better4:02pmrather than axel sexting saix when he knew he was in class





	1. What's Up, Danger?

**blondes do it better** : Naminé  
**luckythirteen**: Roxas  
**under the same sky**: Kairi  
**skyboy**: Sora  
**suaveandsilver**: Riku

\---

###### 

**Oh my god, they were dormmates** (#hi welcome to chilli’s)

**under the same sky** _10:42am_ can someone seriously go to the campus store and get me a gatorade?

**luckythirteen** _10:44am_ no one told you to drink on a Sunday night.

**under the same sky** _10:45am_ was I asking for your approval? No. I wasn’t. I’m asking for assistance.  
**under the same sky** _10:45am_ help  
**under the same sky** _10:45am_ life alert

**skyboy** _10:47am_ I can supply you with your life saving items but it’ll be twenty minutes

**under the same sky** _10:48am_ what use are you then

**luckythirteen** _10:49am_ yikes poor kid just wants to help

**under the same sky** _10:50am_ @skyboy how about you share why it’ll be twenty minutes  
**under the same sky** _10:53am_ No?  
**under the same sky** _10:56am_ Okay, I’ll share then. Sora decided to stay in bed as I vomited my guts out this morning. And then as I was covered in vomit, I asked him to email my prof to tell him I’d be late.  
**under the same sky** _10:56am_ Of course his response was, ‘don’t feel good, sorry, g’night’  
**under the same sky** _10:57am_ L I K E 

**luckythirteen** _10:59am_ wow, sora, you fucking suck

**under the same sky** _11:00am_ yeah and now he can’t show his face near class cause the asshole probably never emailed xigbar

**skyboy** _11:02am_ OKAY HOW ABOUT SOME SYMPATHY

**under the same sky** _11:03am_ WHY DO YOU DESERVE THE SYMPATHY HERE

**skyboy** _11:03am_ i wasn’t able to GET OUT OF BED THIS MORNING BECAUSE YOU HANDCUFFED ME TO IT

**blondes do it better** _11:04am_ true story, i helped him out of it when i got back from class

**luckythirteen** _11:05am_ mornin’ nam

**blondes do it better** _11:05am_ good morning roxas

**under the same sky** _11:06am_ are you seriously suggesting that not only did I handcuff you to a bed, but that you had a worse night than I did?

**skyboy** _11:07am_ uh, yeah

**blondes do it better** _11:09am_ sora_got_fucked.jpg

**luckythirteen** _11:10am_ oh nooooooooo  
**luckythirteen** _11:10am_ not a thing i needed to see this morning

**under the same sky** _11:12am_ please forgive me and my transgressions

**skyboy** _11:16am_ you’re lucky i lvoe you. You’re buying dinner tonight

**luckythirteen** _11:17am_ *love

**skyboy** _11:18am_ do not test me  
**skyboy** _11:18am_ nice sora is out of the building, replaced by grumpy hungover sora

###### 

**Direct Message** (@blondes do it better)

**luckythirteen** _11:35am_ it’s not even noon on a monday and they are already at it

**blondes do it better** _11:37am_ i want to cut them some slack, they’re both going through a hard time right now  
**blondes do it better** _11:37am_ but if i come back to my room with them in another weird situation  
**blondes do it better** _11:38am_ i’m gunna kermit

**luckythirteen** _11:39am_ you’re too nice i would’ve kicked them out by now  
**luckythirteen** _11:40am_ tho we may need to do an intervention with their drinking  
**luckythirteen** _11:40am_ i know they are working on their theses but god damn

**blondes do it better** _11:43am_ who are we to judge  
**blondes do it better** _11:43am_ that’ll be us in a year

**luckythirteen** _11:45am_ foolish of you to assume i’m working on a thesis

**blondes do it better** _11:47am_ …..  
**blondes do it better** _11:49am_ you do realize that a thesis is required for your major right

**luckythirteen** _11:52am_ ……  
**luckythirteen** _11:52am_ fuck me

###### 

**Oh my god, they were dormmates** (#that’s the tea, sis)

**suaveandsilver** _3:23pm_ the hell? why did you share that photo in the chat, naminé?

**blondes do it better** _3:25pm_ it was necessary

**suaveandsilver** _3:27pm_ okay anyway  
**suaveandsilver** _3:27pm_ please tell me someone heard the scoop on the worst members of society today

**under the same sky** _3:30pm_ and who would that be?

**luckythirteen** _3:31pm_ you right now

**under the same sky** _3:32pm_ don’t @ me right now

**suaveandsilver** _3:35pm_ no you incompetent fools  
**suaveandsilver** _3:36pm_ i’m talking about axel and saix

**skyboy** _3:38pm_ they aren’t the worst

**luckythirteen** _3:40pm_ uh, axel is my best friend and yeah i can second he’s the worst

**suaveandsilver** _3:43pm_ as you know, i’ve only been a ta for about four months  
**suaveandsilver** _3:43pm_ and i’ve dealt with a lot of axel’s shit that couple last me three years

**blondes do it better** _3:45pm_ mm, yes give us the insider info

**suaveandsilver** _3:47pm_ apparently while I was teaching the chemistry class instead of axel, he had been sexting saix

**skyboy** _3:48pm_ is this new?

**suaveandsilver** _3:50pm_ saix had his messages synced to his imac  
**suaveandsilver** _3:50pm_ which he was using to present his lecture on  
**suaveandsilver** _3:51pm_ to his graduate class

**skyboy** _3:52pm_ !!!!!

**blondes do it better** _3:53pm_ !!!!!

**luckythirteen** _3:56pm jesus_ fucking christ…

**under the same sky** _3:58pm_ oh gross he’s my cousin guys

**luckythirteen** _4:00pm_ is any of this surprising tho

**blondes do it better** _4:02pm_ i’m more surprised that saix forgot to desync his messages  
**blondes do it better** _4:02pm_ rather than axel sexting saix when he knew he was in class -_-

**suaveandsilver** _4:04pm_ you see students  
**suaveandsilver** _4:04pm_ i’m not sharing this for gossip  
**suaveandsilver** _4:04pm_ i’m sharing this because you all need to help me make sure a specific graduate student of saix’s doesn’t open their mouth about what happened  
**suaveandsilver** _4:05pm_ because if axel gets fired i lose my position

**skyboy** _4:07pm_ oh hell no, we ain’t letting that happen 

**luckythirteen** _4:09pm_ who’s the potential rat?

**suaveandsilver** _4:10pm_ who do you think?

**under the same sky** _4:11pm_ oh no

**luckythirteen** _4:13pm_ you REALLY want us to risk OUR lives  
**luckythirteen** _4:13pm_ against the psycho that is vanitas

**suaveandsilver** _4:14pm_ yeh

**skyboy** _4:15pm_ even i wouldn’t touch that situation with a ten foot pole for you riku, and he’s my older brother  
**skyboy** _4:15pm_ no matter how much i love you  
**skyboy** _4:!5pm_ ;;;;;

**suaveandsilver** _4:17pm_ i will make sure you all pass your chem labs with flying colors this semester

**blondes do it better** _4:18pm_ i’m not taking chem this semester

**suaveandsilver** _4:!9pm_ i will roll over this promise to next semester

**under the same sky** _4:21pm_ everyone press F to pay respect  
**under the same sky** _4:21pm_ cause there is no way in hell that he’s getting riku let go  
**under the same sky** _4:21pm_ and my cousin fired i guess

**blondes do it better** _4:22pm_ F

**luckythirteen** _4:22pm_ F

**suaveandsilver** _4:23pm_ F

**skyboy** _4:24pm_ FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF


	2. We're Not Gunna Take It!

**omg they were dormmates** (#hi, welcome to chilli’s)

**blondes do it better** _2:00pm_ did any of you have english with leonhart?

**suaveandsilver** _2:08pm_ I did, whats up?

**blondes do it better** _2:10pm_ i just failed his last paper even though all of my information on it was what he asked for. Do you think you could look over it? 

**suaveandsilver** _2:11pm_ sure, no problem. just meet me after dinner. my last class is at 4:20

**skyboy** _2:15pm_ blaze it 

**blondes do it better** _2:16pm_ sora no

**under the same sky** _2:27pm_ GUYS FUCKINY GUYS

**blondes do it better** _2:30pm_ yes kairi what is the emergency

**under the same sky** _2:31pm_ get your asses  
**under the same sky** _2:31pm_ over to the plaza immediately  
**under the same sky** _2:32pm_ otherwise namine’s boyfriend is going to get his ass kicked 

**blondes do it better** _2:33pm_ i don’t have a boyfriend?

**under the same sky** _2:34pm_ ignoring that obvious lie  
**under the same sky** _2:34pm_ seriously get over here because roxas decided he was going to tell vanitas to keep his mouth shut WITHOUT discussing any game plan ahead of time  
**under the same sky** _2:34pm_ SO GET HERE I CAN’T HANDLE MY BOYFRIENDS OLDER BROTHER ALONE  
**under the same sky** _2:35pm_ @channel

**skyboy** _2:36pm_ jesus, are you serious?

**blondes do it better** _2:38pm_ i’m literally in class. this rescue mission is up to you guys

**suaveandsilver** _2:39pm_ this better be quick. my next session is in twenty minutes  
**suaveandsilver** _2:39pm_ sometimes he can be dumber than sora

**skyboy** _2:40pm_ HEY

**omg they were dormmates** (#what the fuck is up kyle)

**luckythirteen** _8:32pm_ i am creating this channel for all vanitas related talks. since y’all are mad i took matters into my own hands

**under the same sky** _8:34pm_ you would be in the hospital  
**under the same sky** _8:34pm_ if i had not rallied the troops

**suaveandsilver** _8:35pm_ also suspension 

**luckythirteen** _8:36pm_ YOU KNOW WHAT  
**luckythirteen** _8:36pm_ I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU AREN’T GRATEFUL I WAS WILLING TO TAKE THE FALL

**blondes do it better** _8:39pm_ what were you going to do?  
**blondes do it better** _8:39pm_ have him beat you up and then threaten him to keep his mouth shut  
**blondes do it better** _8:39pm_ as you bleed out on the floor, like?

**luckythirteen** _8:41pm_ nam, you don’t need to attack me like this

**blondes do it better** _8:42pm_ well you need to actually have a plan

**skyboy** _8:43pm_ what IS our plan, anyway? @suaveandsilver

**suaveandsilver** _8:44pm_ hey--i came to you guys for help  
**suaveandsilver** _8:44pm_ doesn’t mean i have a plan

**under the same sky** _8:46pm_ aren’t you all lucky that i EXIST  
**under the same sky** _8:46pm_ i’m adding some associates to the server

-> **struggle_king** joined the server  
-> **thecameraman** joined the server  
-> **bigO** joined the server

**struggle_king** _8:50pm_ AYY BITCHES WHAT IS GOOD

**under the same sky** _8:51pm_ do not make me revoke your membership, hayner

**struggle_king** _8:51pm_ yes ma’am

**luckythirteen** _8:53pm_ hayner! pence! olette! : O

**thecameraman** _8:55pm_ what’s up brotha!

**bigO** _8:55pm_ hey roxas!

**struggle_king** _8:56pm_ saw you almost get your ass kicked today

**luckythirteen** _8:58pm_ i’ll kick your ass right now

**blondes do it better** _9:00pm_ hey guys! so what’s the grand plan now that kairi has added you to the server?

**thecameraman** _9:02pm_ well the three of us are obviously expert sleuths here  
**thecameraman** _9:02pm_ so digging up anything that we can use against him will be our priority

**bigO** _9:03pm_ yeah i’m in the same grad program as him so i’ll do my best to become our mole

**skyboy** _9:04pm_ omg that’s like being in the front line of fire  
**skyboy** _9:04pm_ if anyone is going to take the fall it should be one of us, not you olette

**bigO** _9:05pm_ aw thanks sora!  
**bigO** _9:05pm_ don’t worry though. im not as dumb as roxas. I’ll be able to pull it off without any incidents. 

**luckythirteen** _9:06pm_ okay O that is completely unnecessary

**suaveandsilver** _9:06pm_ did you even tell him why you were about to assault him?  
**suaveandsilver** _9:07pm_ or did you leap out of the bushes and just attack?

**stuggle_king** _9:08pm_ this is why i won the struggle tournament and not you

**luckythirteen** _9:08pm_ you tried to drop kick one of our teachers back in high school don’t @ me

**under the same sky** _9:10pm_ we will send them in first and have them do some reconnaissance for us before we make a move  
**under the same sky** _9:10pm_ vanitas won’t use what he knows to his advantage until it benefits him  
**under the same sky** _9:10pm_ so we have some time

**Direct Message** (@luckythirteen)

**blondes do it better** _6:43am_ wake up  
**blondes do it better** _7:15am_ roxassssssss

**luckythirteen** _7:24am_ what is it that you message me at an ungodly hour on a friday when i have no classes

**blondes do it better** _7:26am_ not my fault you don’t keep a healthy sleep schedule  
**blondes do it better** _7:26am_ i need a ride to an internship interview this afternoon, would you mind?

**luckythirteen** _7:30am_ of course, what time? And where?

**blondes do it better** _7:32am_ yay! thank you!!!  
**blondes do it better** _7:32am_ at three this afternoon  
**blondes do it better** _7:32am_ and it’s at the art studio that Aqua teaches at, Wayfinder Studios

**luckythirteen** _7:34am_ oh cool  
**luckythirteen** _7:34am_ yeah i have no problem taking you

**blondes do it better** _7:35am_ thank you roxas!!!

**luckythirteen** _7:36am_ yeah yeah  
**luckythirteen** _7:36am_ now if you don’t mind, i’m going to sleep the rest of the morning away

**Direct Message** (@under the same sky)

**skyboy** _9:34am_ you up yet?

**under the same sky** _9:39am_ yep! Just got out of the shower!

**skyboy** _9:40am_ ooOOoOooOo??

**under the same sky** _9:41am_ if you had accepted my invite to spend the night, you could’ve joined me ;P

**skyboy** _9:43am_ i regret previous decisions

**under the same sky** _9:45am_ haha, anyway whats up? You normally don’t wake up this early 

**skyboy** _9:47am_ the curse of early morning interviews for my thesis  
**skyboy** _9:47am_ was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch  
**skyboy** _9:47am_ i’ve got a side mission we should tackle

**under the same sky** _9:50am_ oh ho ho ho?

**skyboy** _9:51am_ yeah, the roxas, namine, olette triangle

**under the same sky** _9:53am_ what triangle?

**skyboy** _9:54am_ ARE YOU SAYING YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED?

**under the same sky** _9:55am_ i’ve noticed that roxas and nam are basically dating  
**under the same sky** _9:55am_ he and olette broke up almost a year ago

**skyboy** _9:56am_ oh kairi kairi kairi  
**skyboy** _9:56am_ even namine has noticed that olette is trying to get back with roxas  
**skyboy** _9:57am_ why do you think that she keeps denying that she and roxas are together when we tease them?

**under the same sky** _10:00am_ i just figured she was embarrassed since we do it in front of him

**skyboy** _10:01am_ well, that’s true too  
**skyboy** _10:01am_ anyway let’s talk more about it when i see you

**under the same sky** _10:02am_ okay!

**Direct Message** (@luckythirteen)

**bigO** _1:09pm_ your little incident with vanitas must have given him a whole host of ideas  
**bigO** _1:09pm_ he’s sitting in class with a little smirk on his face as saix teaches

**luckythirteen** _1:12pm_ ugh god  
**luckythirteen** _1:12pm_ do you think he has any idea of what we’re planning?

**bigO** _1:13pm_ probably not since we don’t exactly know what we’re going to do yet  
**bigO** _1:13pm_ but he’s probs still scheming about something

**luckythirteen** 1:15pm kill me  
**luckythirteen** _1:15pm_ stab me with a spoon

**bigO** _1:17pm_ you’re just lucky that i’m on the team  
**bigO** _1:17pm_ vanitas is actually friendly to me

**luckythirteen** _1:19pm_ yeah, no idea why

**bigO** _1:20pm_ cause i’m a goddess, obvi

**luckythirteen** _1:23pm_ mmmmmm  
**luckythirteen** _1:23pm_ maybe

**bigO** _1:24pm_ don’t worry darling, i’ll take the fall  
**bigO** _1:24pm_ and seduce vanitas into submission 

**luckythirteen** _1:26pm_ O.O  
**luckythirteen** _1:26pm_ ew no don’t do that  
**luckythirteen** _1:26pm_ don’t even touch vanitas with a thirty foot pole

**bigO** _1:28pm_ you of all people shouldn’t doubt my ability to put men into submission 

**luckythirteen** _1:30pm_ HEY NOW

**bigO** _1:31pm_ just saying  
**bigO** _1:31pm_ i’ve got a lot of practice on you  
**bigO** _1:31pm_ and you two technically ARE related

**luckythirteen** _1:33pm_ whatever you do  
**luckythirteen** _1:34pm_ don’t let him know that it’s me you learned those techniques on  
**luckythirteen** _1:34pm_ no one needs to know that roxas aoki is a sub

__

**bigO** _1:37pm_ no shame in being a sub  
**bigO** _1:37pm_ besides, it’s kinda cute 

__

**luckythirteen** _1:38pm_ yeah, to you not everyone else 

__

**bigO** _1:39pm_ you’d be surprised 

__

__

__

**omg they were dormmates** (#hi welcome to chili’s)

**blondes do it better** _7:25pm_ is anyone going to demyx’s show tonight?

**under the same sky** _7:27pm_ that’s this weekend?! heck yeah i am!

**luckythirteen** _7:30pm_ yeah what time is it at again?

**blondes do it better** _7:31pm_ it’s at 10  
**blondes do it better** _7:31pm_ i figured we could meet at my dorm and walk downtown together?

**struggle_king** _7:32pm_ oh heck yeah! I’ve been dying for a beer

**thecameraman** _7:33pm_ vanitas goes to those sometimes with the grad students. It’ll be a good place for reconnaissance too! 

**blondes do it better** _7:34pm_ perfect

**under the same sky** _7:37pm_ @blondes do it better how did the interview go btw?

**skyboy** _7:40pm_ oH YEAH! You had that today!

**blondes do it better** _7:41pm_ i think it went okay! not too sure, but it seemed like they liked me

**luckythirteen** _7:42pm_ you’ll get it  
**luckythirteen** _7:42pm_ no reason you shouldn’t you’re an amazing artist 

**blondes do it better** _7:43pm_ aw, thanks roxas!

**under the same sky** _7:44pm_ keep the flirting in the dms

**blondes do it better** _7:45pm_ kairi…

**luckythirteen** _7:45pm_ you’re one to talk 

**under the same sky** _7:46pm_ YOU KNOW WHAT  
**under the same sky** _7:46pm_ i’ll see you all at the dorm BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here’s another chapter! I write these during my off time at work so sorry if the updates are a little slow. I’m also trying to finish up my novel and am working on a youtube channel with my friends called Full Party (check it out!) so apologies for the pace!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I’ve got some fun planned for the next one!
> 
> If there is anything you’re interested in seeing happen, comment! Maybe I’ll put it in there!


	3. Thinking Of You

**omg they were dormmates ** (  #hi, welcome to chilli’s )

**blondes do it better ** _ 9:27pm _you all need to get here in the next fifteen minutes or we’re leaving without you

**skyboy ** _ 9:29pm _i’d be there already if it wasn’t for RIKU

**suaveandsilver ** _ 9:30pm _hey

**under the same sky ** _ 9:31pm _maybe if you weren’t making out

**skyboy ** _ 9:31pm _ valid  
**skyboy ** _ 9:31pm _but you’d do the same so you can’t shame me

**under the same sky ** _ 9:32pm _fair

**struggle_king ** _ 9:33pm _WE ARE COMING PLZ DONT LEAVE

**bigO ** _ 9:34pm _polyam represent

**under the same sky ** _ 9:34pm _fuckin’ bet

**blondes do it better ** _ 9:35pm _ i can hear you from my door jfc you’re loud   
**blondes do it better ** _ 9:35pm _@struggle_king

**struggle_king ** _ 9:36pm _ it’s cause i’m so hype  
**struggle_king ** _ 9:36pm _TO GET WRECKED

**suaveandsilver ** _ 9:37pm _calm down you’re going to have a stroke

**bigO ** _ 9:38pm _we are here! I see Naminé’s head stickin’ out the door!

**Direct Message ** (  @luckythirteen )

**blondes do it better ** _ 9:42pm _ we are about to head out, are you coming?  
**blondes do it better ** _ 9:45pm _ did you die?  
**blondes do it better ** _ 9:50pm _okay well let me know when you see this and i’ll tell you where we are!

**Direct Message ** (  @under the same sky )

**blondes do it better ** _ 10:15pm _ okay, i’m messaging you cause i wanna keep this on the dl   
**blondes do it better ** _ 10:16pm _DL MEANS DON’T LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU READ THE MESSAGE

**under the same sky ** _ 10:17pm _ SORRY!  
**under the same sky ** _ 10:17pm _ but like why are you messaging me when im right here  
**under the same sky ** _ 10:17pm _are you okay?

**blondes do it better ** _ 10:18pm _ i’m okay  
**blondes do it better ** _ 10:18pm _but idk if roxas is he hasn’t answered any of my messages yet 

**under the same sky ** _ 10:19pm _ you know roxas he probably fell asleep  
**under the same sky ** _ 10:19pm _he’s part of sora’s bloodline and unfortunately that’s a trait

**blondes do it better ** _ 10:20pm _ i know but considering his almost run in with vanitas  
**blondes do it better ** _ 10:20pm _you know they don’t have the best of histories

**under the same sky ** _ 10:21pm _why don’t you just go and find him then? he’s probably asleep in his dorm or something 

**blondes do it better ** _ 10:21pm _ i don’t wanna seem obsessive or something  
**blondes do it better ** _ 10:21pm _he’s allowed to not answer me or something

**under the same sky ** _ 10:22pm _ but you’re basically dating   
**under the same sky ** _ 10:22pm _i don’t think it’s odd considering he said he’d come too

**blondes do it better ** _ 10:23pm _we’re /not/ dating tho

**under the same sky ** _ 10:24pm _naminé 

**blondes do it better ** _ 10:24pm _WHAT

**under the same sky ** _ 10:25pm _it’s so obvious you have the hots for eachother

**blondes do it better ** _ 10:25pm _ okay i might like him  
**blondes do it better ** _ 10:25pm _ but i don’t think he likes me  
**blondes do it better ** _ 10:26pm _he likes girls like olette 

**under the same sky ** _ 10:27pm _ oh nam nam nam  
**under the same sky ** _ 10:27pm _he can like girls like olette and girls like you

**blondes do it better ** _ 10:28pm _ yeah but   
**blondes do it better ** _ 10:28pm _aren’t they like trying to get back together or something

**under the same sky ** _ 10:29pm _i think she wants to get back with him but i honestly think roxas has his eyes on you

**blondes do it better ** _ 10:29pm _ ASDFGHJKL  
**blondes do it better ** _ 10:30pm _like why when he has O right there

**under the same sky ** _ 10:31pm _ oh naminé you have so much to offer   
**under the same sky ** _ 10:31pm _ just go find him   
**under the same sky ** _ 10:32pm _i’m sure he’ll be happy to know you care

**blondes do it better ** _ 10:32pm _i guess

**under the same sky ** _ 10:33pm _ now GO!   
**under the same sky ** _ 10:33pm _and drag his ass back here so we can get drunk before demyx’s set at 11:30

**omg they were dormmates ** (  #even tho i look like a brunt chicken nugget )

**bigO ** _ 11:23pm _ hayner_got_game.jpg  
**bigO ** _ 11:23pm _my donation to the picture channel

**suaveandsilver ** _ 11:24pm _where and WHAT is he doing?!

**skyboy ** _ 11:25pm _ don’t tell him  
**skyboy ** _ 11:25pm _he’ll runi our funnn

**under the same sky ** _ 11:25pm _i didn’t know hayner wore struggle competition underwear

**suaveandsilver ** _ 11:26pm _ if you get arrested don’t call me  
**suaveandsilver ** _ 11:26pm _i can’t be associated with this riff raff 

**struggle_king ** _ 11:28pm _GT FUCKK

**Direct Message ** (  @blondes do it better )

**luckythirteen ** _ 11:20pm _ wow shit i am so sorry i didn’t answer  
**luckythirteen ** _ 11:20pm _where are you?

**blondes do it better ** _ 11:23pm _ sitting outside the dorm building  
**blondes do it better ** _ 11:23pm _where are you? I stopped by your room but you weren’t there

**luckythirteen ** _ 11:24pm _ i’m heading in that direction now  
**luckythirteen ** _ 11:24pm _ please tell me you haven’t been waiting around  
**luckythirteen ** _ 11:24pm _i feel so bad

**blondes do it better ** _ 11:25pm _ i left the bar around 10:45  
**blondes do it better ** _ 11:25pm _ so maybe thirty minutes   
**blondes do it better ** _ 11:25pm _don’t feel bad it was me that was being nosey im sorry

**luckythirteen ** _ 11:26pm _ don’t be sorry! It’s nice that you were checking in on me  
**luckythirteen ** _ 11:26pm _i’m the idiot who didn’t update anyone on when I was going to be there

**blondes do it better ** _ 11:26pm _ so you are okay though?  
**blondes do it better ** _ 11:26pm _where did you go?

**luckythirteen ** _ 11:26pm _ just peachy!  
**luckythirteen ** _ 11:27pm _had to meet up with axel earlier

**blondes do it better ** _ 11:27pm _oh, he’s not at the show?

**luckythirteen ** _ 11:27pm _ no he’s missing this one  
**luckythirteen ** _ 11:27pm _he still doesn’t have a car so he needed a ride home for the weekend

**blondes do it better ** _ 11:28pm _ oh okay  
**blondes do it better ** _ 11:28pm _again, sorry for being like...stalkerish or something. It was just not the usual for you

**luckythirteen ** _ 11:29pm _ don’t be sorry! It was all my bad, nam!  
**luckythirteen ** _ 11:29pm _oh! I think i see you!

**omg they were dormmmates ** (  #hi, welcome to chilli’s )

**suaveandsilver **_11:35pm _@luckythirteen @blondes do it better where are you guys? Demyx’s set started

**under the same sky ** _ 11:36pm _ YEAH WTF  
**under the same sky ** _ 11:36pm _ I SWEAR IF YOU’RE PULLING A SORA AND SUCKING FACE INSTEAD OF HANGING OUT WHEN YOU SAID   
**under the same sky ** _ 11:36pm _I’LL KILL YOU BOTH

**luckythirteen ** _ 11:37pm _woah chill we are on our way

**blondes do it better ** _ 11:37pm _yeah sorry, roxas had to drive axel home

**under the same sky ** _ 11:38pm _ the fuck he need to go home for  
**under the same sky ** _ 11:38pm _he never goes home 

**luckythirteen ** _ 11:39pm _don’t ask me i’m just the driver

**suaveandsilver ** _ 11:40pm _ the driver is still an accomplice to the crime   
**suaveandsilver ** _ 11:40pm _just hurry up and get here i cant stop the drunkards from drinking all the beer before you get here

**blondes do it better ** _ 11:41pm _we’re just around the corner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Sorry it’s a little later than I hoped, but I churned out the next chapter! What was Roxas taking Axel to do at home? HMMMM? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for supporting my tiny little comeback into fanfiction! 
> 
> ALSO if you’re interested, please check out my youtube channel that I host with my roommates called Full Party! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6apRe6RJut3gxL7pvtuPUg We do let’s plays! We’re still small right now and will be hitting our two month on the platform so it would be a lot if you dropped a sub or something! 
> 
> See you guys next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Woah there, it’s been a damn long time. I think the last time I wrote any fanfiction was back in college...so at least four years ago!  
Anyway, I’ve been itching to write some KH since KH3 came out and I read this amazing FMA fanfiction by luftballoon99 that used a discord format and was like...a discord format is a genius idea.  
So here we are! I’ve done notebook format fics, blog format fics, and text format, so it was obviously time for another comedy fic in a unique format. All my previous fics are on FF, as is this one, but I figured I'd try to bring some of the fun here too! (Ao3 is superior soooo)
> 
> Leave a fav or a review if you’re interested in more! It’ll be a short fic, maybe ten chapters, but still a lot of fun!
> 
> (totally not making this up as I go or anything)
> 
> It feels good to be back!


End file.
